Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Rippleclaw (Redone ~ W) Get out of BrokenClan already! :O This is WAY better than the original... 01:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) So pretty <3 08:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes, prettyz :D "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea! (I couldn't resist, love your sig, birdpaw!) I love the shading! I wish I could shade like that! Little! Was here ;) 20:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the foreleg/belly shading a tad. <3 09:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Come back alive Silver! You sill have this charart to finish! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 12:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Little's right. And tomorrow, I'll have to decline this, I'm sorry. It's been nearly 10 days. 16:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) NUUU! It's here, don't worry. I suck at blurring XD 21:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Nightfrost (W)- CBA Oh, the star of Cold Mountain. Now go away, stop asking questions x3 18:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) /goes away/ Pretty o3o, blur stripes :D? "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) He really confuses me... The stripes on his face look out of place...I don't know how to fix though! *Points to self and screams: I'm a fail at tabbies!* Little! Was here ;) 20:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Don't be silly, Little. I wasn't sure what you meant, so I just blurred the stripes a bit x3 08:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm a sucker for black tabbies<33 Define the head shading a tad. 09:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Reuploaded 16:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I can find no further flaw. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 15:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Smokeflight (O) Also from Cold Mountain, but I shaln't spoil x) 18:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sooo beautiful 8D 21:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Luffly, Leo. Define the shading a little bit. 01:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Now, it's not often I have to ''define shading.... 8D Reuploaded 08:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) This... is... <3 Lighten the shading. :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC)# Honestly Millie, do you not like my dark shading? What's it ever done to you? (Give me a bit, and it will be done 8D) 16:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Because of my crazy art teacher I got obsessed with light sources and stuff. X3 So to me it looks like there's a void of shadows cutting Smokeflight in half. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 22:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh fine. XD 08:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. And actually, Millie, she is a ghost.... x3 16:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Can't find anything to fix. :) 13:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Lionstripe(W) - CBA This is the warrior version of Lionpaw :).-- {C}Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 17:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more stripes to his shoulde and haunch, they look a little bare. 08:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe blur the stripes and the white "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 14:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yes, sorry I totally forgot XP Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 16:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 16:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Mochakit (Ki) I made her last night, and space opened up 8D so, a new character from... Dusk Trail. Comments? 13:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Love. This. Lighten the nose :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was going to say that Millie XD Nice. 16:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded (finally) 01:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Palenose (W) Oh, no, not another one for approval o.e Also from Dusk Trail.... heheheh.... Comments? 13:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Blur the flecks on the hind legs. 14:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded 17:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The mottling has gone over the mouth lineart and some of the paw lineart as well.... o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, fix the distorted lineart. 16:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded/ 01:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Seednose (Ki) I /really/ need to try a new pattern. These is getting boring to look at 8P I wanna catch up to leopard C8 sooo comments? 18:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Catch up to me, pfftt. Never in hell >8D Lovely. 19:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I will someday C8< 19:53, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I think I notice my special texture brushes when I see one ;) Hazel Never enter the mansion... 21:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Huh? What special texture brushes? I don't think I used any.... 23:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Special brushes on Pixlr... I abuse them sometimes... Anyway, maybe lighten the eyes a tad if you want, you don't have to if they're supposed to be //that// dark. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) They are, actually... I described him with dark amber eyes. 19:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) They're more like brown Reuploaded 19:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Darken le nose. 16:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 01:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar (L) - CBA - I know at suck at tabbies, also, if you see blurred lineart, I can't really help it, because that would mean a whole load of re blurring for me, and I'm going to fix the eye-depth and highlights, so don't worry. Anyways, first tabby, and tabbies are officially my worst enemy when it comes to charart. x3, i must thank Leopard for teaching me squiggleys. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Maaaybe blur the stripes. If you think they're fine, ignore this. Très joli! 19:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hush now Birdbrain, it looks great. on the haunch theres that gap, maybe put a blob. Or something. You'll be good at these in no time =) 19:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded '''- Blob is blob, blurred most of the stripes I thought needed major blurring. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 19:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) You think you're bad at tabbies, you should see mine. Anyway, the stripes on the head could be blurred a tiny bit more. 14:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing '''Re-uploaded '''Your tabbies are probably better then mine x3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't be silly, Bird! CBA? 16:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Kindledflame (Q+K) - CBA Yah. owo I really like Fallowkit's eyes. C: 19:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Should the nose on the blue kit be colored in? 19:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ''Reuploaded - It's a darker blue-grey nao. owo 00:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC Define the shading on the blue kitty a little more. ouo 12:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous. <3 16:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded owo 23:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Bellartrix ® - CBA Oh, I shan't give anything away... But she is BADASS... Yup. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 00:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I though I said eyes that turn fricking rainbow...XDD Blur the shading a bit. 00:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Y u no give a rainbow collar, either? D8 Très belle! 01:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading, especially on the right back leg. It's hard to see the lineart. 15:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Besides Twee, do you think Bellatrix Lestrange would wear Rainbow? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Seedpebble (W) I like this :3 comments 20:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it meant to be quite so...purple? 21:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the whole thing a little. 15:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I'm looking forward to seeing some of your other styles. Lovely. 15:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You still working on this? 13:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I'll reupload tomorrow. Sorry, I've been... really busy 14:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Mollyweasel (Q+K) The Weasleys! Yes, I made sure there were seven of them. -helpless nerd- Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 8D puurdyyyy <3 le blur the markings on the one next to Molly's cheek? 20:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 20:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Aaaaah! The Weasleys! *Fangirl moment* I can't think of anything to say! Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Lower the hightlight opacity, and is the kit on it's back supposed to have half a lineart? 15:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Red hair. Freckles. Obsessed with Muggles. Must be Weasleys! Blur the marking/shading on the kit on Molly's head? 16:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings on the kit who's running right in the front. Beautiful <3 13:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Waterspring (W) Le waterspring 8D Told ya I was gonna try to catch up to Leopard c: 20:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) And I told you, not gonna happen -_- Nice. 20:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading (if you use it; artist's choice). 00:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Make the nose grey? 16:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowsong (Q+Kits) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 17:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, blur the queen's belly shading. And the head shading. Pretty much all the shading =P 17:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 18:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the belly shading on the queen even more, or lighten it. head shading too. 19:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur/smudge the white some more. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the black on the kit. 15:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Pilchard (KP) - CBA Finally, I can use layers. :'3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! Blur the stripes some more. This sounds like a name I curse. -_- 14:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Just remember to save as layers AND png, or it fails XD Perhaps darken the collar and eyes, they're almost the same as the pelt colour. If you want 16:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess I did because it didn't fail o.o Reuploaded 'Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 21:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I wuv this, CBA? 15:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lizardfang (D) I'm really not fond of you. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 16:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 0.0 This is beautiful! Define the shading a little. 16:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I hate you. Darken th paws. 16:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Pads? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 16:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... you know what I mean x3 16:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded! '[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 16:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Darken the back ''pads considerably. 15:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's basically what I was saying all along XD 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' "Now your scared!"]] 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Peh-Excuse me? ''Me as judge? DX 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway... we could do a themed charart contest? I had some ideas for the themes... maybe chararts based on the seasons, or maybe even Pokemon since you all seem to be a fan of that xD And I think Leopard would be a great judge xD 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) B-b-but I like entering x.x If everyone begs, then I may accept, but I'd prefer not to. x.x 17:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea. We're not forcing you to. XD If that's the case, then who doesn't want to enter? GOD NOT THE POKEMON! every time I see one I have a weird day. It's some kind of curse o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O okay okay okay, not the pokemon |D 23:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seasons? We could do a section for each conest entry with the seasons... a charart related to something about summer, winter, fall, and spring? And leopard, you don't have to be the judge if you don't want to =) I just think you'd be good. You're a fair user. 23:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you newbs, you don't know I complain at everything >8D If you want me to judge, then I will; I'd probably show off overly >8D (< new favourite face >8D) 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! We could make it very creative! As for Leopard as judge, well, I think Leopard will like it. XD Pwease be judge? You have never been before! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 12:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh fi-ine. It was the sig that did it >8D 12:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) >8D 19:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of seasons. Another suggestion from me is movie characters, or tv show characters, but really, it's up to you guys. 01:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I would agree with that, but the problem is, a lot of us have seen lots of different movies, and tv shows, so if we were doing characters from a ceartin movie, I bet you at least one of us would be like, "huh...?" that's the only real issue though. 01:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) A contest wouldn't be bad. ;) I think maybe we should set a theme. Either like, movie characters, or seasons. Or even just simple solid chararts, tabbies, torties, ect. *lieks tabbies* 03:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, simple chararts sounds pretty fun to me too 03:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Any of these sound fun. 13:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The seasons one sounds cool... But then again the character does too... *would totally rock character* Maybe we should set up a poll to vote on the theme? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me, hazel. 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Like the seasons idea. As Ivy said... movies and tv shows aren't good. Oh gee, we just did something dangerous. We gave Leopard a chance to show off. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) And with Seasons, you can be a little more creative and add your own ideas. Can't wait! And Millie, we will survive....hopefully CX [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]]''"Now you're scared!"'' 15:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I show off, if I'm judging? Or apparantly. .-. 16:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC)